


worth it

by lilabut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: Daryl and Carol bump into each other. Naked.They end up late for work.





	

_Ouch._ Carol can already feel the carpet burn on her knees where they hit the carpet, a dull ache throbbing in her elbow which will surely leave a bruise behind. Her other hand is splayed over Daryl's bare chest, and her forehead is still pressed to his collarbone where she landed rather clumsily, his body breaking her fall.

 

 

 

They'd crashed into each other blindly, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

 

 

 

Daryl groans beneath her. _Y'all right?_ he asks, one hand coming up to rest against the damp skin of her back. The towel she'd been wearing has come loose and she can feel it somewhere by their entangled feet.

 

 

 

_No,_ she chuckles, keeping her eyes closed as stars dance in front of her eyes. _You?_

 

 

 

_Think I broke my back,_ he mutters, shifting a little beneath her. He snorts when she grumbles, her body shifting on top of his to take some pressure off her knees. Her leg slips over his hips and she's straddling his thighs, every bare inch of her pressed against him. They both freeze instantly.

 

 

 

_Sorry,_ Carol says quietly, finally lifting her head from his collarbone to look down at him. His eyes are dark, hooded. She can feel her tongue darting out to run along her bottom lip, eyes fixed on his throat when he swallows deftly. _You're naked,_ she points out in a breathy whisper, the shock of crashing into each other and tumbling to the ground wearing off enough now for her to really feel him.

 

 

 

Her breasts pressed against his chest, the pounding of his heartbeat under the palm of her hand. Her thumb barely grazing his nipple. The warmth of his thigh against her center, strong legs entangled with her own. The flat plane of his stomach against her own, the fine line of hair beneath his belly button tickling her abdomen with every breath she takes.

 

 

 

_So are you._ His voice is low enough to send a shiver down her spine and her free hand finds his side. Brushes over his hip until he bucks up into her with the barest hint of a grunt. The length of him is trapped between them, quickly growing hard and sending a rush of heat to her core.

 

 

 

_I took a shower,_ she explains, her voice breaking a little as she tilts her hips forward, grinding her pelvis against him before she can stop herself. He's warm against her, the hand on her back slowly smoothing down her spine until he stops at her hips.

 

 

 

His breath is damp against her cheeks and lips, barely any space left between them as Carol feels herself leaning in closer. The tip of her nose nudges his when he chokes out an explanation. _Was getting' dressed._

 

 

 

Clearly, he didn't get very far. He's wearing socks, she notices now when she shifts her legs, dropping her hands to the ground by his sides to give herself some leverage. _We should move,_ she breathes, her lips so close to his that it would take barely any effort at all to press them to his. _I'm already late._ She'd gotten a little carried away under the shower after pressing the snooze button more than once. Usually, she never uses it, but she'd woken up more tired than when she went to bed last night and was grateful for even another ten minutes of sleep.

 

 

 

Daryl nods slightly, his lips brushing hers. _Yeah._ They both linger, lips hovering in a feather light touch that's not quite a kiss. His free hand comes up to her side, brushing over her rib cage, his thumb just barely grazing the side of her breast before his fingers draw up her neck, the small hairs there standing up.

 

 

 

_Daryl?_ she hums as his hand cups the back of her head, fingers sifting through her still wet hair. Her eyes flutter shut at the sensation. God, she has missed this. The feeling of his hands on her. The touch of his bare skin, warm and calloused, against her own.

 

 

 

Daryl doesn't reply, cups her cheek instead, his thumb trailing back and forth over her cheekbone. Carol can feel herself throbbing with need, her body quivering against his as she tries to hold back. He is so close, the heat of his erection pressed against her with nothing between them. Every other second his hips thrust up, sliding himself against her abdomen and she moves along with him until he's pressed against her damp curls.

 

 

 

_We really need to move,_ she gasps, her fingers curling into the rough carpet beneath them. She pushes her palms into the ground and lifts herself just slightly, enough to shift her hips until he's pressed against the wet heat of her. A muttered curse escapes him, the rush of his exhale against her skin nearly sending her over the edge of control.

 

 

 

His hand grasps her hips more tightly now, fingertips digging into the swell of her ass. _I know._ They'll both be late for work if they allow this to go any further, the clock ticking on the wall a constant reminder of that.

 

 

 

_We'll be late,_ she moans, sliding herself along his length. Back and forth until the tip of him nudges her just right and she freezes. Her eyes open slowly, staring down at him.

 

 

 

He tilts his hips a little, pushes up just an inch, enough to press into her ever so slightly. She's wet enough for there to be little resistance and she gasps, her muscles clamping down on him when he stops. _Move, then,_ he teases, and she can't take another second of this. With one swift movement she takes all of him inside, feeling her walls stretching around the thick, warm length of him. _Fuck,_ he grunts, pulling her head down until their lips clash in a desperate kiss.

 

 

 

She doesn't move at first, keeps her pelvis pressed to his and just relishes in feeling him deep inside of her. His arms have curled around her, pulling her flush against him as his tongue traces the seam of her lips eagerly. Without hesitation she grants him access, a groan rumbling deep in his chest when her tongue slips into his mouth, tasting the mint of his toothpaste. _God,_ she gasps when she pulls away, just long enough say the word before kissing him again.

 

 

 

Beneath her, Daryl begins to move, slow and shallows thrusts that shift him inside of her enough to make her head spin. Slowly, she begins to move her own hips. Not willing to let him slide out just yet, she grinds against him in small circles, his abdomen rubbing against her just right and she tears her mouth away from his with a moan. _Been too long,_ Daryl grunts, burying his head in the crook of her neck and pressing a damp kiss behind her ear.

 

 

 

_I know,_ she mewls, her breathing labored now as Daryl's thrusts begin to pick up pace. He's right. It's been weeks since they've had enough time and energy for this. Ever since he took over for Dale at the shop, she's seen less and less of him, and with Sophia going to a new school there's just been too much going on.

 

 

 

The need for each other is evident now as they move quicker, her hips grinding down into his upwards thrusts desperately. She can feel the tension coiling low in her abdomen, just out of reach. Daryl's teeth nip lightly at her pulse point, one of his hands slipping between them to cup the weight of a breast in his palm. Arching into his touch, Carol whimpers his name, her nipple hardening even more when he drags his thumb over it.

 

 

 

_Hurry,_ she pleads. It's the last thing she wants but there's already no time. The sound of her whisper right by his ear sends a violent shudder through his body and his thrusts pick up speed. Lifting his knees to press his feet more firmly into the ground, Daryl pushes himself into her over and over, a smooth glide that sends her closer and closer to the edge.

 

 

 

She's almost entirely out of control down, panting against his neck. _Carol-_ Her name is no more than a choked grunt, desperate. She knows he's right on the edge, can feel it in the familiar way he's clutching her to him, the way his thrusts become a little erratic, the hitch in his breath. _Fuck. I can't-_

 

 

 

She's _so_ close, so damn close. Usually, she doesn't care. He always makes sure she's satisfied, before or after if he can't hold out long enough during. But there's no time for that now and she doesn't want to crash over the edge from his fingers on her wet flesh or his tongue delving into her. _I'm almost- Wait,_ she begs, needing nothing more right now than to find her release with him deep inside of her. It's been too long and she craves it, the warmth of his release, the way her muscles clamp down around him.

 

 

 

Her words seem to spur him on and he shifts a little, the angle suddenly perfect and hitting a spot inside her that has her nails clawing at the carpet. _Right there,_ she gasps, dragging her hips back and forth across his pelvis, pushing down each time he thrusts up, urging him on.

 

 

 

_Like this?_ he pants, keeping up the same rhythm and angle.

 

 

 

All she can do is moan a loud _yes_ , the sound of it tearing through the room and she arches her back. She can feel her limbs beginning to tingle, every muscle in her body coiled so tightly that she's almost afraid of the release she's racing towards.

 

 

 

_Quiet,_ Daryl mutters, turning his head enough to claim her lips with his in a sloppy kiss and silence her. The kiss mutes her moans just as much as his groan, her lips curling into a weak smile against his.

 

 

 

_We're alone,_ she hums. Sophia has been on a school trip for two days now. The house is theirs alone and for the first time in months there's no reason to hold back or be quiet. _Nobody's go-ahhh!_ She muffles her scream against his neck, teeth ever so slightly sinking into the warm flesh when he slips a hand over the swell of her ass and down to where they are joined, where everything is warm and wet.

 

 

 

She doesn't even last long enough for him to find the right spot, crashes over the edge at the first bold touch of his fingers where he's pushing into her, and she feels her entire body going rigid, her muscles clamping down around him as the waves of her release wash over her. White hot heat prickles in her veins and she keeps her eyes shut, even as her body goes slack.

 

 

 

_Shit!_ Daryl curses, unable to hold back when she clamps down on him. Carol buries her head further into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of pine body wash and fresh sweat as he pounds into her a few more times, hard and fast and unyielding until he can't hold on anymore, either. With an obscene groan he jerks into her, and she can feel him pulsing inside of her. Warmth fills her with each ragged thrust he gives until he stills, buried to the hilt and keeping her close.

 

 

 

Their chests heave with each labored breath they greedily suck into their lungs. She feels boneless, sprawled over Daryl's body and now that the adrenaline rush is fading, she starts to feel the burn on her knees and the dull pain in her elbow again. Still, she stays right where she is, nuzzles her face against Daryl's pulse point to press a tender kiss there.

 

 

 

_Y'all right?_ Daryl asks with a hoarse voice, running his hand soothingly up and down her back as he begins to soften inside of her. She mourns the pressure of him instantly, sighing as she nods slowly. Staying here like this seems like just the right thing to do. Maybe they could head to bed, curl up under the sheets. Ignore work.

 

 

 

(she could kiss him properly, slow and soft. his lips and his throat, down his chest and stomach – feel his muscles quivering under her touch. up the inside of his thighs. take him into her mouth to listen to his hitching breath, see his knuckles turn white against the sheet as he walks on the edge. she could let him do the same to her, trail kisses down her chest to her breasts, feel the warmth of his mouth around her nipples, between her legs, inside of her. she could pull him close, let him slide into her, easily – always so easily.)

 

 

 

_I'm going to be so late,_ she chuckles, lifting her head. Morning sunlight is shining through the window, a few rays hitting Daryl's face and illuminating the flush on his skin.

 

 

 

His lips curl into a smirk for a second before he kisses her, less urgent than before. _Worth it,_ he mutters against her lips, making her smile. He's right.

 

 

 

It was completely worth it.


End file.
